Talk:List of Systems and Planets/CSA
I've started itching to do some more cleanup and improvement of the System and Planet list. Mainly, I think there's some fat that can be trimmed, and want to sand off the other rough edges if possible. I thought I'd start by checking over the CSA planets... :1. Planets on the list with incomplete information, and no other references on the wiki (I strongly recommend removing these, unless anyone has objections): Bretta, Ekibo, Fibuli, Gaurick, Joodrudda, Kail, Kir, Knolstee, Lurr, Mall'ordian, Mayro, Pypin, Reltooin, Tothis and Ulicia. :2. Planets on the list with more complete information, but still no other references on the wiki (I would recommend removing these too. Not as urgently as those above, but it still seems to be overkill): Abo Dreth, Brosi, Drog II, Erysthes, Endregaad, Ession, Rampa II and Saffalore. Again, the only places those appear are on the old and new lists of systems and planets. I did a thorough search of all wiki sections (RP logs, Story, etc) and they don't appear anywhere else. This could potentially trim 23 items from the list, and leave 15. :3. Ruuria is shown on the galaxy map as controlled by the Empire, but was listed on the old list of systems & planets as being CSA (therefore I still listed it as CSA on the new list). Anyone know if it was taken over by the Empire? Or should it really be shown on the map as CSA? :4. The planet of Rendili is currently listed, along with the Rendili Shipyards, as being in the Bonadan System. In the game, the shipyards are coded and actually exist in that system (the file for Bonadan says they orbit that planet). However, according to canon, Rendili is a core world. We can leave the shipyards over Bonadan, where they have been, of course... but perhaps Rendili the planet should be relisted as being in the core, where it could fall under the Empire, or stay CSA? Thoughts on any of this? --Inanna 02:21, 14 November 2007 (UTC) My thoughts / questions... :1. and 2. What's the motivation for removing these planets? I agree that they're not mentioned on the wiki and probably have never been used in RP, but they are all planets within the Corporate Sector (dug up from various sources and consolidated here as reference info). So, why would we remove them from the list of planets in the Corporate Sector? In your opinion, what would it take for one of these to merit inclusion in the list? What's the standard? :3. On Wookieepedia Ruuria is described as being near the Corporate Sector. On the Unofficial Star Wars encyclopedia where I sourced much of the list, it was listed as being in the Corporate Sector. There's no reason that the Corporate Sector would lose a planet to the Empire, but I recognize that the original source might be off and am fine with retcon'ing the system over to the Empire. :4. The planet Rendili is certainly not in the Bonadan system, but rather in the Rendili system in the Core as you've correctly pointed out. -- Xerxes 03:21, 14 November 2007 (UTC) 1 and 2. Part of why I picked the CSA, Xerxes, is that I know you're around. So I was hoping for a response from you. Maybe you'd have said "good idea, let's clean up that clutter" and we do it. I certainly see the line of argument that we should keep systems rather than dropping them, unless there's a reason to drop them. Therefore, we can keep the planets from list 2. I have no real argument as to why they should be dropped. To discuss list 1. If I was setting policy for the System and Planet List, I would want all of the entries to have the complete set of basic information: a system name, a region of the galaxy, all that. That big block of question marks, starting with Bretta, nags at me. Maybe we want to drop those entries. Maybe we want to fill them in eponymously (Bretta is in Bretta System and so on), though that's taking a certain liberty. Maybe we leave them with question marks. I realize that when you and others added these to the old system list, there wasn't a need to consider what system they were in. Setting it all up in this grid though, I think the gaps stand out (can you tell I'm highly detail oriented?) I'd drop the incomplete records, as long as the planets aren't in use. But I'm not a policy maker, I'm just running the issue and my own thoughts up the flagpole. I look forward to hearing what you and others have to say. One that's a bit different is Joodrudda. I haven't been able to find references for this planet, and it doesn't have a wookieepedia file (and therefore has fewer details than the others). Is there a reference point, or should that be the first (and perhaps only) one to go? 3. That's probably easier to change on the list, than to change the map. Any thoughts from our cartographer? 4. Check. Should we make it CSA? Empire? heck, the wookieepedia file says it was taken over by the NR... though for us, the Empire has hold of the core. --Inanna 14:02, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :1. and 2. Please don't mistake my questions for a dismissal of your idea to clean-up the list. I just want to know more about what you think we should do. I agree that large blocks of question marks are undesirable. I think the policy you suggest is probably a good one (no question marks). I have additional information on many of those planets, not all. I'll dig up and post what I've got. I think assuming that for cases where we honestly don't know... we can probably guess that the system name and the planet name are the same. There's plenty of precedent for it, and it's better than question marks. FYI, got the Joodrudda info here: Joodrudda. :4. My vote is Empire. -- Xerxes 19:19, 14 November 2007 (UTC) I don't see any reason to remove canon planets from the list. I like everything being complete, and who knows, it may be useful in the future. If there's a situation where there's no solid data on it (no system name), I propose being bold and giving it a placeholder name. For instance, there's no system names for many of our original coded planets on the MUSH (Selene, O'paal), but we took the easy route and just made it "Selene system," "O'paal system," so don't let that stop you. The Unofficial Star Wars Encyclopedia has a lot of planet info that Wookieepedia doesn't have, AND if you really want it, I can provide information from the Corporate Sector Sourcebook. It's out of print, but I have quite a lot of the old books. I'm sure they have some more info. As for Ruuria, the planet was never CSA, in any canon source. So keep it as Empire. As for Rendili, it is a planet in the Core. Rendili Shipyards is a mega corporation so it is not a stretch to assume they'd have shipyards elsewhere. They have a branch at Bonadan, just like Kuat Drive Yards has a branch at Selene (although it's based at Kuat). Bonadan is safely CSA, but as for Rendili, it is in the Core and the Core is pretty much either under direct Imperial control or so pressed by the Empire as to not really oppose the Empire in any fashion. It was Imperial pre-Endor, when it was captured by the NR, so I'm sure that with the conclusion of the blitzkrieg, it's back under Imperial control. I'm not sure why it's not on our galaxy map, but if you look at this official map (http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/starwars/images/f/f2/GalaxyNEC.jpg), it's pretty close to Corellia. --Danik Kreldin 1 and 2. No worries Xerxes, I'm not mistaking anything for a dismissal. We're have a discussion, with the common goal of determining the best way to present this information. If you can replace question marks on the list with accurate info, that would be great. Or I might go through the Unofficial SW Encyclopedia sometime to check what that gives us (thanks for that tip, Danik). Beyond that, eponymous naming does seem like a good idea, over leaving question marks. 3 and 4. I've just brushed up the list, and moved Rendili and Ruuria over to the Empire list. --Inanna 21:16, 14 November 2007 (UTC) I just checked TheForce.net to see if I could fill in any of the blanks on CSA system names. Unearthed a total of zero new info. Danik, if you have a chance, could you try your CSA sourcebook for us? --Inanna 01:16, 22 November 2007 (UTC)